


Losing Control

by aspiring_writer17



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_writer17/pseuds/aspiring_writer17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I actually wrote this to go at the end of my previous fic but I thought I would post it separately for people who just want to get straight to the good stuff...</p><p>Basically, to sum up the previous chapters;</p><p>- Stella returns to Belfast to find a more confident Dani and Stella is nervous of how she feels towards her (ie. actual feelings).<br/>- Dani is shot (in her vest) which makes Stella realise she's falling for Dani<br/>- Dani wants her to give in and lose control for one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

The scene was set; bed made, showered, shaved, hair blow dried, make-up on, lacy underwear, silk vest tucked into high-rise slacks... scotch downed.

She waited in silence, her breathing the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Butterflies began stirring from their slumber in her stomach, her palms prickled, her whole body anticipating what would happen when the knock at the door would inevitably come.

Silence persisted, with the feeling of nervousness and excitement continuing to build inside her. She had never wanted someone as overwhelmingly as she currently wanted Dani. She had never been with anyone she wanted to connect with emotionally, not Anderson, Olsen, not even Reed. She had wanted to be with them, of course, but only physically... a sweet night... a fuck. Dani was different, somehow, she was different and that scared Stella, led her hand to find the bottle of scotch once more. She poured herself another glass and downed it in one, satisfied at the familiar burn in her throat, the tingle of warmth it left coursing through her body. She felt the butterflies tame, as though they themselves had had one too many drinks and could no longer fly. She felt calm. She felt composed. Now she was ready.

When the knock came she felt prepared. Her senses felt alive as she walked the length of the room to open the door, to reveal the younger officer stood before her.

“Good evening, Stella,” Dani said quietly. Stella smiled softly in return and stood aside to let her in, placing the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door before she closed it. When the door snapped shut, silence permeated the room once more. This was happening.

“Nice room,” Dani said, breaking the silence and removing her jacket to reveal her detectives uniform. Stella took a silent intake of breath; she had not been expecting that, it was definitely a welcome surprise, even if it was partially hidden beneath her bullet-proof vest.

“Back in uniform already?” Stella asked, daring to come to stand behind Dani, to take her coat from her, throw it over the back of a nearby chair, and to bury herself in her neck, placing a tender kiss just below her ear.

“Press conference, let the public know that I’m ok,” Dani said, and Stella smirked at the small sigh that came from her mouth as she did so. She felt Dani’s hand reach behind her to rest on the back of her neck, to silently ask her to continue what she was doing. Dani let her head tilt to one side, to give Stella better access and Stella began to reach her hands around the front of Dani, letting them roam but finding them impeded by the vest.

“Stella, wait,” Dani told her. Stella stopped but didn’t pull away, enjoying the scent of Dani’s perfume too much to do that.

“What?” Stella asked, deliberately whispering it right into Dani’s ear. She may be nervous, but she knew what she was doing, knew how to achieve reactions, knew how to take charge.

“Before we start anything,” Dani said, pulling away from Stella and turning around to look at her. Stella missed her warmth, her smell, instantly.

“Scotch?” Stella asked her, walking over to the bottle, thinking that Dani, like her, needed some Dutch courage. 

“No, thank you,” Dani told her, and Stella paused where she was. Maybe Dani wasn’t as nervous as she thought; maybe it was just her that was feeling the butterflies.

“I wanted to say,” Dani began, “that this is what you want it to be.”

Stella burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?” she asked. She had a talent for knowing what other people were thinking, she was able to get inside their head, think like them, but not with Dani.

“If you want this to just be a one night stand, a sweet night, it can be. If you want this to be a ‘holiday romance’ while you’re here for the case, it can be. If you wanted me to be your occasional lover... I can be. If you found yourself... wanting something more... it can be.”

Stella swallowed nervously at what Dani was telling her. She was letting Stella know that she had no expectations, that she didn’t expect anything from her after tonight but that she was offering everything if Stella desired. To say that Stella was touched at her gesture was an understatement.

“But...” Dani continued. Stella looked at her with searching eyes.

“Yes?” Stella asked, that one word a genuine question searching for an answer, wanting to know what Dani wanted in return.

“But tonight, you have to give me the power, the control... I don’t want you to be afraid to lose yourself.”

Stella let out a shaky laugh. “I should have seen that one coming,” she admitted.

“I’m surprised you didn’t,” Dani told her. 

Stella thought about Dani’s offer. Yes, the thought of handing over control and letting go of all her inhibitions scared her shitless, but then she thought about Dani’s other side of the bargain... if it did indeed scare her and she hated it, she never had to expect anything more from Dani. If she found she liked it, she knew Dani would be there for her. There would never be the case of crossed wires, there would be no embarrassment, no broken hearts.

Stella poured herself one last glass of scotch as Dani walked over to her.

“Deal,” she said nervously as she pressed the glass to her lips. She felt Dani’s hand around her own and watched as the glass holding that magical, inhibition-lowering amber liquid was removed from her hand, watched as Dani pressed it to her own lips and grimace as it burned her throat.

“Didn’t say I wasn’t afraid,” Dani told her with a smirk as she placed the glass back on the table. Stella smiled to herself, knowing that she was at least right about one thing, as she allowed herself to be gently pushed towards the nearest wall. 

She let out a small gasp as she simultaneously felt the cool, hardness of the wall on her back, and the warmth of Dani’s body pressing into her front. She faltered, not knowing where to put her hands, not knowing where she wanted to touch first. No... she knew where. She wanted to feel her soft lips on her own again, wanted to taste the scotch on her tongue. She cupped Dani’s face with her hands and gently pulled her in for a kiss. She found her reaction was just as strong as it was earlier in her office. A contented sigh escaped from her as she connected with Dani mouth, her impossibly soft lips coming into contact with her own. She allowed herself to be kissed, allowed Dani to take control and she revelled in the feeling. She had never permitted anyone to take control before, but she found herself pleasantly surprised, surprised at the way Dani nipped at her bottom lip, surprised at the way Dani knew exactly when to increase the pressure, when to pull back. She found herself wanting more, found her hands tangling in Dani’s hair, pulling her impossibly closer. She was met with Dani pulling away, just a fraction, an inch, but she knew it served as a reminder that she was in control.

“I know,” she whispered, and God did she know, and God she didn’t care, and oh my God she found she actually quite liked it.

She was rewarded with Dani’s hands cupping her face, fingers tangling in her own hair, lips more forcefully against her own, felt the hot, wet, silkiness of her tongue tentatively stroke her bottom lip, a silent question to deeper the intimacy. It was a question that Stella didn’t need to think twice about before answering, parting her lips for Dani. She allowed Dani to explore her mouth, to flick her tongue against her own, to start a duel that Stella knew she would lose, knew she would lose because she would let Dani win. She felt Dani’s hands travel down to her stomach, could feel blazingly hot fingers brush the bare skin of her abs as Dani untucked her top from her slacks. She felt her eyes roll back in her head as Dani’s hands roamed under her top, as they explored, outlined the taut muscles of her stomach. Stella didn’t know what to do with herself. She was usually one step ahead, knew what was coming next... but not tonight. So instead, she found herself going along with the ride, allowed her hands to continue to mess themselves in Dani’s hair, allowed Dani to take the lead. She felt Dani pull away from the kiss, parting their lips but keeping their bodies close. Stella dared herself to look at her... really look at her, look at her lips, already becoming slightly kiss-swollen, look at the freckles on her nose, look at her darkened eyes, almost brown with desire. She felt Dani’s hands begin to lift her shirt and Stella brought her hands down to help her, only to find them gently batted away. Instead, Dani continued to lift her shirt up over her head and Stella heard it drop to the floor. They stood there, silence once more engulfing the room, broken only by a nervous swallow from Stella. It had been years, she realised, since she had let anyone undress her. All she knew right then was that she wanted more of Dani, wanted to see more, feel more. Her hands reached up to the fastenings of Dani’s vest and removed it hastily, revealing more of the body that was hidden underneath. She let it drop in a thud as it joined her top on the floor. Dani gave her a brief, barely-there smile before bringing one of her hands up to tangle in Stella’s hair, tugging, ever-so-slightly, another silent request, asking Stella to bare her neck for her. Stella did as she was asked, allowing Dani to plant feather-light kisses below her ear, her collar bone, the hollow at the front of her neck. Stella’s hands found their way to Dani’s hips as she grasped at them roughly, in need of an anchor. As Dani’s lips roamed Stella, Stella hands did the same, her path no longer impeded by the bulky vest. She feverishly brushed Dani’s waist, her stomach, gently passed the bruise she knew was hidden under her uniform before finding solace at her breasts, grasping at them firmly. She felt, rather than heard, a moan escape from Dani’s lips. She felt upwards, unclipped Dani’s tie and let it join the ever-growing pile on the floor next to them. Trembling fingers found their way to the buttons on Dani’s shirt and they reversed the journey they had taken earlier in the day, unbuttoning them almost agonizingly slowly. She’d be damned if she didn’t want this to last. Stella’s hands brushed under the shirt at Dani’s shoulders as she gently shrugged it from her frame, feeling her muscled arms as she did so. She paused to gaze at her again, studied her, fully this time, not just the fleeting glance she had stolen in the bathroom earlier that day. Her frame was all the more slender without her uniform, all the more feminine. Hands resting on her slim waist, she took in her toned abs, her breasts, encased in a simple white bra, the bruise that was still darkening, still spreading at the top of her stomach. She slowly, gently, stroked her fingers over it, knowing that Dani trusted her to do this.

“Looks sore,” Stella whispered.

“I’ll survive,” Dani replied, both of their voices considerably deeper than they were a few moments ago.

Dani captured Stella’s lips in a kiss once more, as she pressed herself into her. Stella moaned into her mouth as she felt herself pinned between the wall and Dani, it feeling all the better now that she could feel Dani’s body, feel her hips dig roughly into her own, her breasts brush against hers. God she wanted more... needed more. As if on cue, Stella felt Dani tug at her trousers, felt them lower around her waist, felt Dani’s hands cup her ass as they gathered around her ankles.

“Hold on,” Dani whispered into her ear and suddenly, Stella was lifted. Simultaneously, her arms draped over Dani’s shoulders, her legs wrapped around her waist. She felt herself being pushed into the wall once more as Dani placed a searing kiss on her lips, a lot more passionate than the last. She heard a small gasp as they crashed into the wall and Stella paused the kiss.

“Does that hurt?” she asked her, remembering how Dani could barely get changed out of her uniform earlier.

“Yes,” Dani nodded “But you’re worth it,” she added before continuing the kiss with, if it was possible, more passion than before. 

Stella was beginning to feel overwhelmed, with desire, with need, with arousal. Her hands searched Dani’s back, feeling the muscles flex as she continued to lift Stella, began stroking her hands up and down her arms, feeling the muscles there too, finding herself unable to stop. She bucked her hips slightly, warm embers now a raging fire where she desired Dani the most, trying to find purchase against Dani’s frame. She believed Dani when she said she was worth the pain. She knew, since Burns had told her, that men fell at her feet, how they would say anything, act heroic for a response from her, but she knew Dani was different. Knew in her heart that she really did think that Stella was worth the pain she felt. She was saying all of the right things, doing all of the right things... and God was it working.

“Oh my God,” Stella breathed between kisses. She couldn’t get over how someone so soft, so feminine could show such strength, both physically and emotionally. It turned her on more than she thought it would.

“Oh my God,” she gasped again as Dani removed a hand from the back of one of Stella’s thighs and roughly squeezed Stella’s breast.

“Shit... Fuck,” Stella moaned as Dani pinched a taut nipple through the lace, as she sucked hard on her neck, Stella knowing and not caring that it would leave a mark. God she was glad that she had agreed to let Dani be in control.

“Bed?” she heard Dani ask and all Stella could do was nod. She felt arms secure around her back as Dani slowly started to walk to the bed, Stella still at her hips, her hands now tangled again in her hair, joined at the lips.

She found herself being lowered, gently, onto the crisp covers, making sure she pulled Dani down with her, wanted to feel the weight of her on top of her. Hands found her back once more, stroking, then scraping her nails lightly at the muscles she found there. Her hands travelled lower, over the small of her back, earning her a soft moan, to the trousers that obstructed her hands of coming into contact with more skin. She popped the button, slowly, sensually, slid down the zip and helped Dani remove them, discarding them, not caring where they landed. Dressed only in their underwear now, legs intertwined, Dani began a slow, almost torturously slow, journey of kisses down Stella’s body. Ear, neck, chest, stomach, all adding to the arousal that Stella felt, all acting as fuel to the fire that was burning out of control between her legs. She felt Dani reach behind her and effortlessly unhooked the clasp of Stella’s bra, pulling away slightly to remove it. Stella lay there, Dani atop of her and suddenly felt self-conscious. She couldn’t remember the last time she had allowed to show this much skin. She swallowed nervously as Dani looked down at her.

Slowly, almost as if she were afraid, Dani reached out and gently held Stella’s breasts in her hands, tenderly grazed her nipples with her thumbs. Stella’s breath hitched at the contact.

“You’re beautiful,” Dani whispered, and Stella could hear the truth in her voice.

Suddenly, all previous doubt melted away and she sat up to take Dani’s cheeks in her hands once more, connect their lips and pull her back down on top of her, all the while Dani’s hands still connected to her chest. Stella manoeuvred her leg so that it found Dani’s centre and was rewarded with a moan. She could feel the heat radiating from Dani’s centre on her thigh and began an experimental rub against it. She may be less experienced when it came to sleeping with women than Dani, Stella thought, but she knew enough, knew what felt good, knew what they responded to. She sat up once more, taking Dani with her, making sure her leg stayed where it was, making sure it kept moving under Dani, now with more pressure that she was sitting on it. Stella reached behind Dani’s back to remove her bra, having to use two hands over Dani’s experienced one. She paused at the sight of Dani’s breasts, slightly smaller than her own, but perfectly formed. Like Dani, Stella gently cupped them in her hands before leaning closer and taking a soft pink bud in her mouth.

“Fuck,” Dani moaned, as Stella swirled her tongue, could feel it hardening in her mouth. Dani’s hands came to her head and pulled her closer, something Stella was more than happy to oblige to. Stella moved her hands to Dani’s hips and slowly, began rocking them back and forth, increasing the friction between her leg and Dani’s centre. She could feel the wetness from Dani’s core on her leg, even through the material of her underwear. She felt Dani’s hips begin to move faster, putting more pressure on Stella’s thigh. Stella watched as Dani’s eyes closed in pleasure, at how her lips parted in a silent gasp. She was enthralled, truly appreciating for the first time in years the pleasure she was giving to someone else, and not the other way around.

Suddenly, Dani stopped moving. She looked at Stella as though she had only just remembered their deal, that it was Dani in control tonight. She slid off Stella’s thigh and down her body, taking Stella’s underwear with her as she went. Stella gasped as Dani spread her legs, at both the sudden role-reversal and at the cold air meeting her burning core. She began a slow journey of kisses upwards, starting just below her knee and kept going until she was an inch away from where Stella wanted, needed her most.

“Dani,” Stella whispered. She could literally wait no more. Dani had worked her up, wound her so tightly that it was almost painful, her clit now throbbing uncontrollably. 

She saw Dani smirk slightly at her reaction before she closed the gap.

Stella let out a soft cry as Dani’s tongue came into contact with her. If she had thought Dani’s tongue felt good in her mouth, then there were no words to describe how amazing it felt between her legs. Smooth, hot, wet glided against her own and Stella had to fight the screams that were threatening to escape from her throat. She moaned as Dani’s tongue flicked, licked, swirled.

“You’re so wet,” she heard Dani say. Stella knew she was wet, knew she was soaking, in fact she was pretty sure that all of the moisture in her body had travelled south to where Dani’s mouth currently was. Of course she was wet because God she was good. God she was so fucking good. She realised, in the midst of her passion, that Dani was the only woman she’d slept with who had been with other women, realised that her earlier thought about Dani knowing what she was doing was true. She knew exactly where to place her tongue, when to add pressure, where to add pressure, knew that the valley between her centre and her clit was meant to be stroked, teased.

“Fuck, Dani,” she gasped. Already she could feel the familiar tightening as her gut coiled, could feel the pressure building, the warmth tingling through her body. Is this what it’s like, she thought, when you let yourself go, let somebody else take control, want the other person both physically and emotionally? She was usually so in-tune with her own body, knew exactly how long it would take her to reach that glorious high, but not this time. Dani seemed to have turned her on so much, wound her so tightly that she had bypassed minutes. Her hips bucked of their own accord and Dani’s hands reached up to Stella’s hips, holding them down firmly on the bed. Stella’s body tensed, she was so close to the edge, so close, so so close. Dani’s tongue felt like a fire and she didn’t know how much longer she would be able to take the heat. Her hands found the bed covers and gripped them, balling her hands into fists, clinging on to something in an attempt to hold on, in an attempt to stop herself from being tipped over the edge. God she wanted this to last, didn’t want to come yet, didn’t want Dani to think she couldn’t last more than a couple of minutes. But as Dani’s tongue continued to swirl, she found herself not caring, wanting more. Her legs wrapped around Dani, her heels dug into her back as she panted, unable to stop herself, unable to care enough to try and stop herself.

Then she stopped. Stella cried out at the sudden loss of contact, the almost painful retreat away from the precipice and looked down at Dani. Stella thought she saw a small smirk etched onto her lips.

“What the fuck?!” Stella almost shouted.

“What the fuck, what?” Dani smirked, a definite one this time as she placed a chaste kiss on Stella’s clit, instantly dangling her over the edge again before looking back up at Stella.

She swore under her breath. She knew exactly what Dani was doing. Knew that she was going to drive her wild with want, knew that she was going to be so frustrated that she wouldn’t care about truly letting herself go. Damn, Dani had always been annoyingly clever, one step ahead, Stella thought.

Dani climbed back up Stella’s body and rolled them both so that Stella was now the one on top, the one on top, but not the one in control. She was sat, straddling Dani’s lap, moaning once more as a one of her nipples found itself in Dani’s mouth, having a tongue swirled against it, just as Stella had previously done to Dani.

“Dani,” Stella hissed, past caring at what she sounded like.

Dani obliged, running her hand along the length of Stella’s inner thigh before seeking out the hot pool between her legs. Tongue was replaced with fast moving fingers, ones that circled, clockwise, counter clockwise, split so that her clit was nestled between them. Pleasure engulfed Stella as she pressed her bruised lips to Dani’s, tasting a mixture of scotch and her own arousal on her tongue. She felt fingers slow, Dani knew she was dangerously close to the edge for a third time. Instead of stopping this time though, Stella was poised, dangling as the tips of Dani’s fingers placed feather-light touches on her over-sensitive clit. God she wanted to come, wished that Dani would give her that little bit more, just a little more pressure to give Stella the release she wanted... needed.

“Please, Dani,” she begged now. She knew she was completely at Dani’s mercy, both hated and loved it at the same time. She felt Dani replace her fingers with her thumb and she slowly, easily, slipped two fingers inside Stella, connected lips with nipple once more.

“Oh my God!” Stella cried, as Dani began stroking that magical spot, again with just enough pressure to not quite give her that satisfaction she so desperately needed. This, combined with the flicking of her thumb, the swirling of her tongue was enough to drive Stella insane. She gripped Dani’s back, felt her fingernails pierce skin as she desperately both tried to cling on and fall over the edge. 

“God I hate you,” she moaned. She felt Dani chuckle against her breasts.

“No you don’t,” she countered. God, Stella loved that accent, loved the way she made her feel, loved how she knew exactly what to do to drive her wild, loved how she was her anchor, something to hold on to in this moment.

“Yes I do, I hate you,” Stella panted, “but God I love you.”

They both paused, Stella froze, forgetting for a moment the sensations in her body. Dani, a frozen chuckle on her mouth, looked up at Stella. Stella shook her head.

“I didn’t mean that,” she began, still breathing heavily, “I just meant, now, in the moment, what you’re doing.” Dani nodded reassuringly.

“I know,” she said softly. “I know.”

And Stella knew that she did know, knew what she meant, knew that she understood. She knew that she could trust Dani, hadn’t she always been able to trust Dani? She knew they understood each other as she slowly began the climb back up to the cliff’s edge. Knew, also, that this time Dani wouldn’t make her wait, knew in her heart that Dani would give in, let her have her release. She knew this as she felt her walls tighten around Dani’s fingers, felt that exquisite, indescribable moment of nothingness before her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Her body tensed and arched as a silent cry escaped from her lips, as Dani’s fingers continued to work their magic, drawing it out, letting Stella savour every moment. When the last of the shockwaves coursed through her body, Dani removed her hand, letting it join the other one at Stella’s back and held her. Held her until her breathing began to come under control, until her body had regained enough strength to not hang limp in Dani’s arms. Stella felt herself being lowered, on top of Dani who was now lying on the bed, head resting on a pillow.

“Fuck,” Stella whispered, a shaky laugh leaving her lips. “That was...” she began, not really knowing what words to use to describe the most powerful orgasm someone had ever given her.

“I know,” Dani told her gently.

She continued to hold her, until she felt strong enough to prop herself up on her arms, still lying on top of Dani. Stella studied her face once more, taking in more detail than she did before.

“How did you get this?” she asked her softly, trailing a finger along a small scar on her forehead.

“In a fight,” she answered.

“Cheating death? Fighting for truth and justice?” she asked her with a smile, echoing the same question she had asked when she was last in Belfast. Dani smiled back, Stella knew she remembered.

“My brother threw a toy train at me when we were growing up,” she smiled. Stella couldn’t help but laugh.

She began to question how much she was enjoying Dani’s company, how much she made her feel. She had already decided that she wanted Dani to stay the night, that she wouldn’t mind sleeping next to her, waking up beside her, her red hair fanned out on the pillow, a bare, freckled shoulder peeking out from beneath the sheets. She knew she wanted another night like this... but every night? Stella Gibson wasn’t made for relationships, she knew that much. But she also knew that she had never even contemplated even the idea of one before now.

“Stella,” Dani whispered pointedly.

“Yes?”

“Please stop analysing everything for one moment... and fuck me,” she said.

And Stella realised. She didn’t have to analyse everything right now, perhaps didn’t have to analyse anything at all. Dani had already told her she was in control after tonight, that she should let go, be care free... just for tonight. She trailed a hand down Dani’s body, pushed aside her underwear and felt impossible wetness. Dani gasped at the contact and gripped Stella’s arms tightly.

“Dani,” Stella whispered, in awe of Dani’s response to her.

“Fuck me,” Dani repeated, urgency in her voice now.

Fuck it, Stella thought.

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
